Esperanza Debida
by Charity Kaori
Summary: No, no lo es- Kakashi lo abrazó más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño - Nada dura para siempre, y, cuando su tiempo acaba, deben morir…pero no necesariamente desaparecer.-Bajó la voz, acariciando con ella el lóbulo de su oreja. -KakaIru-


Osh, New Oneshot, recién salido del horno-ttebayo. Hmm, ^0^ Dedicado a _**sukita25,**_ quien me pidió un KakaIru. ¡Esto es para tí, guapa!

_**Advertencias varias:**_ Obviamente, se trata de un KakaIru, con menciones de NaruSasu, Lemon y alución a M~Preg. Quizás sea un poco _fluff o rosa,_ ustedes dirán.

Sin más, he aquí el oneshot. ^^

Ah, se me olvidaba aclarar, por las dudas:_~Cursiva~ (Situaciones pasadas)_ y también advertir que este es el primer lemon que escribo, y me temo que no soy muy buena para ellos. ^^U

Ahora sí...

Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir cosas randoms.

Esperanza debida

by: Charity Kaori

Acarició con suma suavidad el relajado semblante, la fría piel de las pálidas mejillas quemándole las palmas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entró en aquella habitación y se sentó a contemplarlo pero sabía que era mucho. Las luces resplandecientes del exterior traspasaban las finas cortinas y confería al cuarto un leve tono dorado que lo hacía ver más cálido, menos impersonal pero aún así a Iruka incluso respirar el aire de aquel cuarto le dolía; sentía como si su corazón se encogiera con cada pulsación, como su garganta se agarrotaba con cada palabra que hablaba y con cada oración que quedaba sin respuesta.

Sentía como lágrimas invisibles querían escapar de sus ojos negros cada vez que se inclinaba sobre el inexpresivo rostro de su pareja, como lo estaba haciendo en esos precisos instantes.

-Te extraño tanto…-susurró con voz suave y tranquila sobre los resecos labios, como si temiera despertarlo-Kakashi…

Por un momento, por unos hermosos segundos, creyó sentir un suave roce en sus labios, un beso de Kakashi pero esa ilusión sólo duró unos instantes.

Aquello no había sido más que sus ansias por sentir a Kakashi, por saber que aún seguía con vida…por tener una prueba, por más leve que fuera, de que su pareja se había despertado…

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar mientras desesperadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Seguía igual, conectado al respirador, con sus ojos cerrados y su semblante imperturbable…Tal y como había permanecido esos dos meses interminables.

Tratando de serenarse, Iruka despejó con dedos temblorosos la frente de Kakashi. El cabello gris de su pareja había vuelto a crecer rápidamente luego de la última operación y ahora caía suavemente sobre la pálida frente.

Kakashi ya lucía casi igual a como estaba antes de…

-¿Iruka-san?-susurró una voz sorprendida, sobresaltándolo. Con disimulo Iruka se limpió el rostro, volteándose levemente para ver quién había entrado…aunque en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo: conocía esa voz muy bien.

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un ramillete de azucenas blancas en las manos. Iruka le sonrió, apenado, mientras volvía su vista hacia Kakashi. Lo menos que quería era derrumbarse delante de otros.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a ellos, poniéndose junto a la cama.

-Es muy tarde ya…debería ir a descansar.- dijo con suavidad mientras colocaba las flores en un pequeño jarrón de cristal que las enfermeras habían dejado vacío en la mesilla junto a la ventana.

-Estoy bien, gracias Sasuke-kun-repuso algo cortante sin darse cuenta. El muchacho le miró seriamente, mas no repuso nada y siguió acomodando las flores. Iruka sabía que, como él, Sasuke estaba sufriendo profundamente a causa del estado de Kakashi, como lo atestiguaban el aspecto sumamente delgado y pálido que lucía el joven y las ojeras que surcaban su atractivo rostro. Enfermizo era la descripción adecuada. – Esas flores son hermosas, Sasuke-kun-masculló con sutileza, tratando de remediar su mala reacción de segundos antes.

-Sakura me dijo que les ayuda a los pacientes a sentirse mejor…-dijo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, viendo con sus felinos ojos negros a Kakashi- Incluso a los que están en coma profundo…ellos son capaces de sentir y de escuchar lo que sucede a su alrededor…-sonrió abiertamente, con una expresión llena de tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos- Él seguramente sabe que estamos aquí.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre Kakashi y le retiró el cabello que nuevamente le caía al peligris sobre el rostro. Iruka pudo percibir con claridad como los pálidos dedos del joven temblaban. Sasuke quería parecer fuerte para todos los demás, sobretodo para Iruka, cuando en realidad, él era uno de los que más necesitaba apoyo.

Kakashi para Sasuke fue su padre. Aunque no los uniera un lazo de sangre, el vínculo que había entre ellos era igual de fuerte.

A los siete años de edad, Sasuke perdió por completo a su familia. Sus padres, su hermano, todo. Pasó a ser uno más de los cientos de niños huérfanos que tenía Konoha

Fue allí cuando apareció Kakashi en la vida del niño, rescatándolo de la soledad. Lo adoptó y le enseñó lo que en verdad era una familia, los valores de la misma y la necesidad de amar que toda persona tenía en su interior.

Kakashi había formado a Sasuke y lo había convertido en lo que hoy en día era. Y el muchacho de veintitrés años estaba sumamente agradecido de ello.

- Iruka-san…

El murmullo del joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke se había apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana y miraba el cielo nocturno pintado de rojo furioso. Se aproximaba una tormenta y, al parecer, sería fuerte.

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho apoyó una enguantada mano contra el cristal, viendo como alrededor de la negra figura comenzaba a formarse un alo de frío.

-Usted…usted sabe que…Naruto y yo…

-Si…-Iruka sonrió abiertamente, sintiendo, palpando en el aire la reticencia y timidez esporádica de Sasuke. Que el muchacho dejase ver esos sentimientos era en verdad muy raro.-Felicidades. Naruto me lo dijo, no pudo contenerse, aunque yo ya había deducido algo por todas aquellas sonrisas y carcajadas que se le escapan. Ese chico es como un libro abierto para mí… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke se volteó levemente, pasando distraído la otra mano libre sobre su plano vientre, acariciándolo por sobre la ligera camiseta negra.

-Enfermo.

-Bueno, luces como un enfermo en todo caso, Sasuke-kun, pero tú estas embarazado no sufriendo una rara patología.-Hizo una pausa, viendo distraído a Kakashi-Deberías cuidarte más, no sólo por ti sino también por el bebé.

Sasuke no contestó, pero veía en su rostro una rara mezcla de pena y malestar. El joven de cabello endrino se acercó a Kakashi y le besó levemente la frente, suspirando al momento de retirarse. Luego se acercó a Iruka y le abrazó, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Todo, absolutamente todo era demasiado para él.

-Ya…cálmate, Sasuke-kun, esto no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos…

El muchacho se separó, sonrojado, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Él es el que no me permite comer nada, sólo líquidos. Tengo vómitos todo el día…-masculló con cierta reticencia que hizo sonreír a Iruka- Además…

Pero no dijo nada, no completó la frase, pero Iruka sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Se lo he dicho, cuando usted estaba en casa, durmiendo un poco…-Sasuke murmuró bajo, contemplando el relajado semblante del peligris, con una mueca de tristeza profunda que hirió el desvastado corazón del otro hombre.

-Los pacientes en coma profundo pueden escucharte y saben que estás aquí, ¿No es cierto?- sonrió.

-…Quisiera creer que Sakura tiene razón…-Sasuke suspiró cansado, sin agregar nada más se despidió con un mudo gesto de Iruka y se fue, dejando solo a Iruka con quien, hacía tan solo meses atrás era su pervertido y holgazán Kakashi…

Esa persona a la que los médicos no creían que tendría salvación…aquella persona que se convertiría en abuelo sin, quizás, saberlo tan siquiera…

Iruka se sentía aún peor que antes…más solo que nunca.

_-¡Naruto! ¡No corras tanto! ¡Deja a ese pobre perro en paz! ¡NO LE PEGUES A ESE NIÑO, POR DIOS!- gritaba un muchacho de unos veintitrés años, completamente desaforado. Su cabello castaño atado en una coleta y su moreno rostro surcado por una notoria cicatriz en la nariz. El parque se hallaba lleno de niños gritones, malhablados e hiperactivos, pero ninguno más que el niñito rubio y de ojos azules al que Iruka regañaba, claro, sin que el pequeño se diera por aludido._

_En verdad, por más gritos, charlas, regaños cariñosos, psicología inversa, no inversa, chantajes y demás el niño no aprendía._

_-¡Naruto!_

_-Vaya…tiene un niño muy hiperactivo…-mencionó una voz calmada y aburrida detrás suyo- es la cuarta vez en cinco minutos en que se quieren agarrar a golpes con Sasuke…Y eso que Sasuke-chan no es de dejarse llevar por esas emociones._

_-Yo…-se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras corría a separar a Naruto de un pequeño y delgado niño de piel sumamente blanca y cabello negro-azulado- Lo siento…Naruto es…_

_-¡Déjame, Iruka-sensei, déjame! ¡Le partiré la cara-ttebayo!_

_-¡Naruto!_

_El hombre le sonrió, acariciando la rubia cabellera del hiperactivo niño. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello gris y ojos negros, llevaba en sus manos un gastado libro anaranjado. El enormemente famoso "Icha, Icha Paradaise"…_

_-¿Tienes mucha energía, eh, pequeño? Pero no está bien que pelees con Sasuke-chan. Deberían llevarse bien, ser amigos._

_-¡Kakashi! Yo nunca podría ser amigo de este usuratonkashi. Es un completo idiota._

_-¡Teme!_

_-¡Ya cállense los dos!- gritó Iruka, llamando la atención no solo de los otros tres, sino de gran parte del parque. Volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente y tosió para bajar el calor que lo embargaba.-Discúlpeme por su comportamiento…etto…_

_-Hatake Kakashi- se presentó el otro hombre, tendiéndole una mano, sonriendo. –Encantado de conocerlo…_

_-Soy Umino Iruka, el tutor de este pequeño demonio- masculló agarrando a Naruto, quien volvía a amenazar con tirarse encima del otro niño._

_No lo entendía. Cada tarde llevaba a Naruto al parque porque, sinceramente, el niño tenía demasiada energía como para dejarlo dentro de la casa, en ese pequeño departamento en el que ambos vivían cerca de allí. Y cada tarde, el pequeño rubio se desgastaba jugando con los otros niños, hasta que aparecía un solitario y callado chiquillo y entonces Naruto cambiaba. Era algo que, si bien se lo había preguntado muchas veces, Iruka no podía comprender: ¿Por qué Naruto se llevaba tan mal con Sasuke?_

_Vio como Naruto fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke, quien se hacía el desatendido y miraba alrededor._

_-¿Eres Naruto-chan, verdad?-dijo tranquilo Kakashi, acercando su rostro al del niño- Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti._

_-¡Kakashi!_

_Iruka miró divertido como el niño se sonrojaba y mascullaba algo que ninguno de los otros tres pudo entender. Dejó ir a Naruto._

_- Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Naruto- masculló mientras veían como los dos niños se alejaban corriendo y diciéndose insultos infantiles que, a esa edad, eran realmente inocentes.-Normalmente no es así…_

_-No te preocupes, Sasuke tampoco es de comportarse así.- Kakashi sonrió- pero realmente es algo que me alegra y, en cierta medida, me relaja._

_Vieron como a lo lejos los niños trataban, infructuosamente, de volver a agarrarse a los golpes. Iruka suspiró e iba a correr a separarlos nuevamente, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió._

_-Déjalos-el hombre le sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Iruka- ¿Qué tal si conversamos un poco más cómodos debajo de aquel árbol? Creo que esos dos no se van a cansar muy pronto y a mí me encantaría poder hablar contigo un poco más…_

_Fue así como se conocieron, gracias al temprano enamoramiento de esos dos niños que tan mal se llevaban en un principio…_

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?- murmuró Iruka mientras acariciaba una fría mano pálida que reposaba sobre las blancas sábanas- Ese día fue la primera vez que te vi.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, sólo roto por el constante sonar de la máquina que marcaba el pulso de Kakashi, aquel pulso que se había convertido en la razón para vivir de Iruka.

-Recuerdo que me pareciste alguien sumamente despreocupado e irresponsable, porque mira que dejar ir a Sasuke-kun sólo al parque todas las tardes…pero luego comprendí que tenías tus razones…

Sonrió con tristeza, perdiéndose nuevamente en el mar de recuerdos que le embargaban a cada momento…

_Llovía a cántaros esa noche. Naruto y Sasuke se habían dormido temprano y ahora Kakashi e Iruka disfrutaban de un momento a solas que tanto habían estado deseando durante todo el día. La sala se hallaba iluminada suavemente por el resplandor de la televisión encendida que ninguno de los dos veía. Su relación había venido creciendo lentamente, acompañada por la incipiente amistad de los niños. Sasuke y Naruto se llevaban mejor, y no hacían nada sin la compañía del otro, hecho que favoreció que Kakashi e Iruka interactuasen más entre ellos._

_Salidas al parque, cine, acuarios, se convirtieron pronto en cenas íntimas en restaurantes, paseos nocturnos a la luz de la luna por el muelle y besos fugaces y roces casuales. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-Kakashi…-suspiró sobre los suaves labios de su pareja, sintiendo el cálido aliento chocar contra los suyos y la piel erizarse. Gimió cuando la jugosa lengua de Kakashi se internó en su boca, buscando su eterna compañera de juegos y disfrutando de ella, excitándola. Con manos temblorosas Iruka entrelazó sus dedos en el gris cabello, buscando profundizar un contacto ya de por sí profundo._

_Necesitaban tanto un momento como aquel…_

_-Iruka…- Kakashi deslizó sus frías manos, acariciando la morena y caliente piel por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba Iruka, sintiéndolo estremecerse y jadear cuando rodeó con sus dedos su pezón derecho, presionándolo con fuerza y maldad, haciéndolo girar para sacarle un delicioso gemido de dolor a su pareja. Le encantaba, le encantaba a morir esa expresión de suplicio e inocencia que desprendía Iruka en ese mismo instante. Con apremio, se deshizo de la camiseta, dejando pasear su negra y extasiada mirada por el moreno pecho, regocijándose con cada línea, con cada textura, con cada contraste._

_Iruka, a ojos de Kakashi, era perfecto._

_- Ahmm…-gimió cuando sintió la lengua de su pareja pasearse por toda la longitud de su cuello, deteniéndose en ese punto que tan bien conocía Kakashi que le volvía loco, que le transportaba a las estrellas y lo dejaba a merced de que el peligris hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Apoyó ido su nuca de castaños cabellos sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá, dejando irse en suspiros cada vez más fuertes, sintiendo como Kakashi se apoderaba de cada extensión de su cuello, llenándolo de marcas y mordiscos que sabía, no se irían en unos cuantos días. Kakashi se recostó por completo sobre él, sintiendo con cada parte de su ser el caliente cuerpo de Iruka._

_El ambiente caldeado y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra el cristal los llevaba bien lejos a ambos, dejándolos concientes de que sólo existían ellos dos, Iruka y Kakashi. Nada más importaba en ese momento._

_Las manos frías de Kakashi no se estuvieron quietas, sino que recorrieron todo el delgado y moreno pecho, deleitándose con los duros pezones, bajando por el plano vientre y deteniéndose debajo del ombligo, acariciando con suavidad esa zona sumamente erótica para Iruka, quien se deshacía entre las caricias de su pareja, sintiendo como la potente erección que se había desarrollado dentro de sus pantalones reclamaba para poder estallar. Con las voz ronca, susurró su súplica, utilizando ese tono inocente, quejumbroso, que sabía que Kakashi no podía soportar._

_Con apremio, el peligris terminó por deshacerse de la ropa que le impedía ver por completo a Iruka como él tanto ansiaba. Ese magnífico cuerpo que era sólo para él y que sólo a él le pertenecía._

_Acercó sus ansiosos labios al sensible oído de su pareja, suspirando sobre él antes de susurrar, de manera sucia y pervertida, lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche, todas las sensaciones que le haría sentir, los placeres que le daría…_

_Bajó una mano, acariciando suavemente el trayecto desde el bajo vientre de Iruka hasta llegar a su pulsante erección, haciendo rogar al castaño por más contacto, por más, mucho más de todo aquello que Kakashi deseara hacerle._

_Sonriendo con regocijo, el peligris dejó de torturar su lóbulo y comenzó un camino de húmedos besos que iban desde su mandíbula hasta uno de sus maltratados pezones, lamiéndolos levemente antes de seguir su camino descendente, deteniéndose en el ombligo, donde lamió con gula el bajo vientre, sintiendo como las cálidas manos de su pareja intentaban hacer bajar su cabeza aún más, queriendo marcarle con inútil énfasis qué era lo que tanto ansiaba._

_No se hizo de rogar. Con sus calientes labios rodeó la palpitante erección, arrancándole un grito de placer a Iruka, quien trataba por todos los medios de no dejarse llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que le ocasionaba sentir la jugosa lengua deslizarse por todo su miembro, acariciar su glande con gula, la exquisita boca de Kakashi era el paraíso. Movió sus caderas, intentando llegar más profundo, marcándole el ritmo que necesitaba a la cabeza de grises cabellos que tenía entre sus manos. Dios, Kakashi sencillamente lo dejaba sin aire, sin conciencia, sin vista y sin sentidos, tan grande era el placer que le brindaba. _

_-Ka-Kakashi…po-por favor…te necesito…de-dentro…ahhh.-mordió sus labios haciéndolos sangrar, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos ante la intensidad de los espasmos que comenzaban a recorrer su espina dorsal y acababan en un solo punto: su entrepierna._

_Obedeciéndole con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Kakashi se apresuró a desvestirse, rebelando un cuerpo delgado y firme, hermoso en su palidez, sublime en su desnudez. Iruka lamió sin darse cuenta su labio lastimado, limpiándose la sangre. No se privó de tocar ese pecho firme y blanco, así como de pasear sus dedos por los fuertes muslos de Kakashi, explorando, en movimientos ascendentes, desde esa ancha y masculina espalda hasta los redondeados glúteos, escuchando como la respiración de Kakashi se aceleraba y el brillo de placer que habitaba en sus ojos se hacía enseguecedor. _

_- Trata de no hacer mucho ruido- le murmuró Kakashi volviendo a recostarse sobre él, rozando sus erecciones con movimientos candentes y potentes, sintiendo la humedad y el calor que se desprendía de ellos._

_-¿Q…?_

_Pero no pudo terminar. Con necesidad imperiosa, Kakashi se introdujo en él de una sola y certera estocada, llegando a lo más profundo de sí en un solo intento, tapando la boca de Iruka con una sudorosa mano para apaciguar el grito estruendoso que salió de la garganta desgarrada del castaño. La estreches del interior de Iruka era asombrosa, sentía como su miembro era, literalmente, estrujado por esas dulces paredes que le dejaban sin respiración. No esperó a que Iruka se acostumbrara a la intromisión y comenzó a moverse, sus estocadas eran profundas, rudas, pero a la vez cálidas y llenas de ese sentimiento tan profundo y sublime que provocaba Iruka en él. El sofá se movía al ritmo furioso de las embestidas e Iruka gemía sin control alguno, sus manos morenas aferrándose a la blanca espalda, buscando un punto de apoyo en todo aquel mar de sensaciones avasalladoras que le envolvían. El dolor agudo que sintió en un principio quedó relegado al olvido, y ahora sólo podía entregarse por completo a aquel hombre que había cambiado y llenado su vida por completo._

_Con desesperación, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kakashi, estrechándolo más contra si. Necesitaba profundizar el contacto, llenarse del aroma de Kakashi, del sabor de Kakashi, del calor de Kakashi, de su esencia y de su ser._

_Ambos ya no eran concientes de nada, sólo de sus propios cuerpos sumergidos en ese torrente de enorme placer, de sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus gemidos roncos y necesitados, de su piel caliente chocando y rozándose con otra piel tan caliente como adictiva…_

_La atmósfera se hizo insoportable, y la necesidad de ambos de terminar, imperante. Iruka no podía más con todas aquellas sensaciones, tan avasallador era Kakashi para él. Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, y él tuvo que morderse nuevamente el labio para no aullar de placer. Sentía a Kakashi gemir en su oído, sus manos colándose por su espalda, levantándolo levemente para acomodarlo mejor y así poder llegar más profundo. Necesitaban correrse, ya, ahora…_

_Con un grito ahogado, y entre sus propias manos sudorosas, Iruka terminó con el nombre de Kakashi en los labios, sintiendo como dentro de él, la cálida esencia del peligris se esparcía, haciéndolo sentir completo, amado…Queriendo, como cada vez que sucedía, que ese momento nunca pasara, que por siempre ellos dos pudieran estar tan unidos, pertenecer tanto el uno al otro como en ese instante…_

_-Te amo…_

_Y no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ante las palabras exhaustas, jadeantes, que le susurró Kakashi al oído…_

Dejó escapar un tenue gemido, doloroso, mientras descorría las cortinas para que entrase la luz. Ese día el sol estaba pálido y las nubes cubrían el cielo invernal, pero era aquella clase de clima, recuerda Iruka, que le encantaba a Kakashi.

Se sentía sumamente mal ese día, sin fuerzas para, siquiera, poder ver el rostro relajado del peligris. La noche anterior, luego de que la enfermera lo obligara a dejar la habitación e irse a descansar, Iruka volvió a soñar con él, con los tiempos en los cuales todo era perfecto…con los días en los que Kakashi…

Aun estaba con él…

Dos meses y medio antes.

- Hoy hace un día estupendo, ¿No lo crees? –murmuró con voz ahoga, sin saber qué decir. Esperó, como siempre, un escueto "aja" y un abrazo por la espalda…pero nada de eso, lógicamente, llegó.

-¿Sabes?- continuó con temblores en la garganta- Sasuke-kun estuvo toda la noche descompuesto y Naruto también. En vez de ayudarle a su pareja a enfrentar las nauseas, se internaba en el baño a vomitar…A Sasuke lo veo cada vez más delgado…y eso que lo obligamos a comer y todo, y mira que traga demasiado, pero…

Se calló. No podía aguantarlo más.

Se apoyó contra la ventana, ya sin reprimir las ansias de llorar que lo embargaban…

-Kakashi…

_¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que se convirtieron en pareja? Muchos diría Kakashi despreocupado mientras volteaba una página de su raído y viejo libro. Quince, respondería con un grito iruka desde la cocina._

_En verdad, ya llevaban todos esos años en común, en una relación que en lugar de desgastarse en el tiempo, se reforzaba. Por supuesto que tuvieron sus peleas, sus momentáneas separaciones y sus discusiones que terminaban en una reconciliación demasiado placentera._

_Sasuke y Naruto ya no vivían con ellos. Luego de años de ser pareja, decidieron casarse, formar su propio hogar…tener hijos. Quizás Iruka lo viera un poco precipitado pero, como dijo Kakashi, ¿Con qué autoridad moral les negaría a ellos el querer formar una familia si él con la misma edad que Sasuke y Naruto ya estaba a cargo del "pequeño" rubio y formado una familia junto con él? No podía hacerlo._

_Esa noche ambos disfrutaban del silencio que embargaba a la casa. Kakashi hablaba distraído por el teléfono con Obito, su mejor amigo, e Iruka preparaba la cena. Una rutina normal para una noche normal._

_Lo que no sabían era que sus vidas estaban por cambiar…drásticamente._

_-¿Qué relleno quieres para los onigiris? ¿Atún, ciruela u otra cosa?- preguntó mientras entraba en la sala secándose las manos._

_-De atún.- le contestó Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras volvía a hablar por teléfono. Era bueno volver a verlo así, pues últimamente el peligris sufría de horribles dolores de cabeza, jaquecas tan fuertes que lo obligaban a quedarse en cama, con el cuarto aislado de ruidos y totalmente oscuro. Era algo que preocupaba a Iruka, pero Kakashi se negaba a ir al médico, pues, según él, esas migrañas no eran muy diferentes a las que solía tener siempre y, luego, murmuraba que dejase de ser tan extremista con todo._

_Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Iruka había tenido muchas razones para ser "extremista"._

_-Hmm, no lo sé, Obito…Pregúntale antes a Minato, él es el encargado….-murmuró ido, tocándose una sien que comenzaba a latir y dolerle con intensidad. Su vista se tornó borrosa y la respiración se le dificultó. Tuvo que cortar, murmurando una débil disculpa antes de hacerlo._

_Con dificultad se encaminó hasta el sofá. _

_No llegó nunca._

-Te dije…te ordené e imploré que vinieras al médico muchas veces…- murmuró con ira y dolor acumulado mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba una fría y muerta mano- Eres un maldito idiota…estúpido.

Lloró, estrujando la mano de Kakashi entre las suyas. Esa noche, mientras daba forma a los onigiris de atún que quería Kakashi, escuchó un fuerte golpe provenir de la sala. Rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver, esperando encontrarse con Kakashi tirado en el sofá y sobándose un dedo del pie, mascullando maldiciones hacia la mesa ratona del medio, como siempre….pero eso no fue lo que vio apenas entrar.

-Te odio tanto…tanto…-Se dobló en dos, apoyando su frente en el plano vientre de Kakashi, sintiendo como su propio pecho se agitaba presa del llanto incontrolable. Necesitaba desahogarse, expulsarlo todo- ¿Por qué me dejas sólo? ¿Por qué me abandonas…? Despierta, por favor…

El médico ya se lo había dicho, tanto a él como a Sasuke y Naruto. Luego de más de dos meses en coma profundo, era muy improbable que Kakashi despertase…El aneurisma había sido grave, Kakashi llegó ya en estado comatoso al hospital. El diagnóstico fue inmediato y acertado: un aneurisma se había desgarrado, el derrame era grande.

Y a Iruka no le anduvieron con rodeos. Era un milagro que Kakashi llegara con vida.

-Demuéstrales que se equivocan…amor…Demuéstrales que puedes salir, que puedes despertar…Vuelve conmigo… Vuelve conmigo… por favor…

Sentía que sus ruegos eran inútiles, que con ellos sólo lograba sentir aún más su ausencia, su dolor…se desesperó.

"_-Mira, Iruka-señaló Kakashi hacia el cielo una noche despejada y hermosa. Innumerables estrellas titilaban sobre el manto endrino del firmamento y ellos estaban en la terraza, envueltos en sendas mantas y tomando café. Esa noche Sasuke y Naruto habían salido y no los esperaban hasta dentro de mucho tiempo._

_-¿mmm?-murmuró distraído, sin saber qué era lo que señalaba Kakashi en el cielo._

_-¿Qué es lo que ves cuando miras al cielo ahora?-preguntó mientras se le acercaba al castaño, rodeando sus hombros con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, dejando caer su cabeza de grises cabellos sobre uno de los hombros._

_-Estrellas._

_-…y… ¿Qué significan las estrellas para ti, Iru-koi?-susurró cálido sobre un sensible oído, comenzando a colar sus frías manos entre las ropas de su pareja._

_- Son un cúmulo de materia en estado de __plasma__ en un continuo proceso de colapso, en la que interactúan diversas fuerzas que equilibran ese proceso en un estado hidrostático.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiendo el bufido molesto que pegó Kakashi sobre su cuello._

_-No eres nada romántico, ¿Sabes?_

_Iruka sólo se encogió de hombros, bebiendo más de su café caliente y azucarado-Tu tampoco lo eres mucho, así que estamos a mano. _

_-Tsk…-chasqueó irritado la lengua, estrechando más el agarre sobre el castaño- Para mí, las estrellas son todas aquellas personas quienes te han querido y que, por algún motivo, ya no están aquí, entre nosotros…_

_-¿Quieres decir que las estrellas son las almas de nuestros seres amados?_

_-Aja_

_-Eso es estúpido._

_-No, no lo es- Kakashi lo abrazó más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño - Nada dura para siempre, y, cuando su tiempo acaba, deben morir…pero no necesariamente desaparecer.-Bajó la voz, acariciando con ella el lóbulo de su oreja- Siguen vivas en el recuerdo que tengas de ellas, en las cosas que vivieron juntos, en los sentimientos que compartieron…Las estrellas son las manifestaciones de esas almas que tanto te amaron y que, para la eternidad, te acompañarán e iluminarán el camino oscuro…Muchas veces hay que dejar ir a quienes amas, pero ellos no te abandonarán nunca…_

-Yo no puedo dejarte ir...Kakashi…-murmuró contra el frío vientre- llámame egoísta, infantil, idiota…pero yo no puedo dejarte ir…Te necesito tanto…te necesitamos tanto todos… ¿Cómo quieres que siga viviendo, si tu ya no estás a mi lado? No podría seguir sin ti…

Se calló. Con el pulso acelerado y la respiración a mil, estrechó con más fuerza la fría mano, sin creer lo que acababa de sentir.

-Ka-Kakashi…

Volvió a suceder, un suave apretón a su mano, leve, pero existente.

Esperó, sin querer ilusionarse nuevamente, pero el apretón volvió a repetirse, una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más firme.

Kakashi estaba reaccionando.

-Se trata de un milagro, no hay otra explicación-murmuró atónita la encargada de la sala de terapia intensiva del Hospital de Konoha, Tsunade-sama- Dicen que los pacientes en coma profundo, escuchan lo que les dicen…quizás él escuchó aquello que le hizo volver…

Miró Con sus sagaces ojos castaños al paciente. Los estímulos que volvieron a hacerle a Kakashi arrojaban lo que iruka ya sabía: poco a poco, y de manera inexplicable, Kakashi estaba volviendo.

-Pero, si recupera totalmente el sentido, ya no tendrá las mismas capacidades de antes del derrame-acotó Kabuto, revisando las pupilas que comenzaban a contraerse a la luz de su pequeña linterna.

-¿Sabe?-masculló con cierto tono mordaz y resentido Iruka, fulminando con la mirada al joven médico.-Kakashi le demostrará todo lo contrario…

Después de todo, Kakashi dejó de ser una estrella para volver a su lado, para no dejarlo solo…

Para demostrar que, pase lo que pase, ellos seguirán juntos.

Siempre.

Uff, me ha costado lo suyo terminarlo...y aún así no me gusta el final...¬¬

¿Les gustó el fic? Si es así, me harian enormemente feliz dejando un coment. que no llevan mucho tiempo y me incentivan a escribir más. ^0^

~Bexos~


End file.
